valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Circe
Circe is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Background Hailing from the mines in the northwestern region of the continent, Circe was both a warrior and a legendary swordsmith. She used the Secret Law of Principles in her craft, and it was said her swords could cut through the hardest of rock, and her armor could repel even the sharpest of arrows. She was one of the founders of Villnore alongside her husband Kraad, but died in battle at the age of 24 before she could pass on her knowledge of the Secret Law. Circe crafted the Kraadicator and the Kraadmail for her husband. Upon meeting Alicia again after being released, she sees that she is facing difficult battles and gives her the Kraadmail as a gift. She states that, even in her new life, she remains the same, and that Kraad is the only person who can complete her, a testament to the strength of their bond. She believes that real happiness is finding someone who accepts you for what you are. She also enjoys the possibility of living in different time periods, seeing what has changed and evolved, and what has remained the same. Battle Circe is a mediocre character. She learns both Light Warrior elemental attacks, but her INT is unimpressive, and you cannot use both to their full potential anyway, due to their conflicting elements. Other than that, she is average in both the combo and damage departments. She will join your party with a Pallasch, Silver Helmet, Duel Armor, Holy Gauntlet and Silver Greaves. Her initial skill is Fortify Physique. Attacks *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Double Wind' - Initial *'Energy Steal' - Initial *'Assault Step' - Level 8 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 16 *'Descending Sword' - Level 24 *'Overspin' - Level 32 *'Soul Pierce' - Level 40 *'Holy Smite' - Level 48 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Ascending Sword, Magic Lock, Mist Phantom, Resonating Pain, Shadow Snap, Sneaky Throw Magic *'Guard Reinforce' - Initial *'Sap Power' - Level 25 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Circe uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "I shall light your way to Hel!" before using it. Relic Location A sword found at the western end of the Crawsus Forest Ruins. Circe has a 40% chance of appearing. Fraudir and Rasheeka are the other possible options. Circe will say "You want me to fight? I don't really mind" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Circe, she will ask "Is it already that time?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "So you don't need me, after all. Well, I'll do as I please then." Upon being released, Circe will appear in a house on the lower level of Kalstad. She will give you the Kraadmail, a very good suit of armor, if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Circe may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her husband Kraad (two possible versions) and Adonis, even though he lived and died before her time. *'Kraad (1)' :Kraad: I owe you thanks. The armor you left me saved my life many a time. *'Kraad (2)' :Circe: Have you gained weight? Can you get into my armor? *'Adonis' :Adonis: Why don't you forge me a sword? Only I can wield it as it should. :Circe: Nothing has changed. I forge weapons for only one warrior. None other has the strength to wield them. Etymology In Greek mythology, Circe was the name of a nymph who was known for her strong magical powers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circe. This may be a reference to the fact that Circe's smithing skills could almost be considered as magic. Alternatively, since Circe is based on κίρκος (kirkos), an Ancient Greek word for "falcon" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%BA%CE%AF%CF%81%CE%BA%CE%BF%CF%82, it may also refer to her battle prowess. Trivia *Circe has the same voice actress as Fraudir, Rasheeka, Lydia and Atrasia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Circe is the only Light Warrior Einherjar who learns both Holy Smite and Energy Steal, the two elemental attacks available to that class. *Circe's initial skill, Fortify Physique, is fitting, considering her mastery in crafting armor. *Circe may mention her distaste for bugs at the start of a battle involving Insect enemies. Gallery Image:VP2 Char-Circe.jpg|Circe's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female